The Rite of Rising/Script
Event: Jeralt's Past Abyssian Classroom | Daytime (Byleth enters) * Aelfric: Ah, Professor. To what do I owe this pleasure? * Byleth: I want to hear more about my parents. * Aelfric: Ah, yes, of course you do. I will gladly tell you all that I know. Where to begin... If you have something particular in mind, please ask and I shall answer as best I can. * Byleth: Tell me about my mother. * Aelfric: Kind. And wise. I would often see her in the library, her nose always buried in a book. * Byleth: What was my father like back then? * Aelfric: Jeralt was...very much then as he is now. His knights would have done just about anything for him. Whenever he had time to spare, he would instruct the children of the monastery in combat and tactics. Just like those wide-eyed youngsters, your mother and I made a hero of him in our minds. When I learned that Jeralt and Sitri were to be married, I was quite surprised. Back then, Jeralt was something of a mentor to me. As for Sitri... She found it difficult to express her emotions. It was only when she was gazing at Jeralt that I ever saw her smile...a smile that rivaled the very sun. His tales of the outside world must have seemed like a lifeline for one as frail and guarded as she. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: The outside world? ** Choice 2: Frail? * Aelfric: Indeed. She lacked the strength to travel beyond the monastery. The only souls she ever spoke with were a select few within the monastery walls. I can picture it now, the stories he told her... His striking words and his boisterous laugh. Listening to him must have given her a great deal of hope. As for me, I could never have become like Jeralt, as much as I wished for it. * Byleth: You wanted to be like him? * Aelfric: Ah, I suppose I did. He would tell stories from a century ago as though he had lived them himself. No matter how fervently one studies the stories of old, that is no easy task. Professor, you traveled with Jeralt before coming here. You must have seen a great many things, yes? Forgive me for overstepping, but do you not regret forgoing your travels to take up residence here? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: The archbishop requested my service. ** Choice 2: I enjoy my work here. * Aelfric: I see. Well, so long as you are satisfied, it is not my place to question your decision. To shape young minds must afford you a unique perspective on the world. I am certain my unsolicited advice is nothing but a nuisance, but please hear me out... It is my hope that you will live a full life-- experiencing the world, fostering strong relationships with people. Do so for dear Sitri, whose wish to experience such things shall regretfully never be granted. * Byleth: That's why you asked me to teach the Ashen Wolves? * Aelfric: I cannot deny it. It is my own stubborn notion. One that Her Grace will likely not think kindly of. Beyond my personal motive, I believe that you alone can guide my flock to even greater heights. And perhaps you will learn from them as well. Ah, but I have taken enough of your precious time. Know that I am here for you, always. Event: Legend of the Chalice Abyssian Classroom | Daytime * Constance: Pray tell, Yuri. Did those foul bandits whom we bested at the arena confess to anything? * Yuri: Not a word. And they wouldn't name names. I got the feeling they didn't know much themselves. However, one thing is clear. Whoever hired them is after something here in Abyss. * Balthus: Yeah, that's gotta be it. They must have been on a treasure hunt or something. * Hapi: A treasure hunt here? I don't get it. What is there to find in these dingy tunnels? * Linhardt: Aelfric, was it? Looks like this is ringing a bell for you. * Aelfric: Well, something does come to mind, but the notion is preposterous at best. * Claude: Never discount a wild hunch. Sometimes they're closer to the truth than you'd think. * Dimitri: Any lead will do, so long as it helps determine our next course of action. Please, go on. * Aelfric: As you wish, though again, it is quite far-fetched. You see, there is a longstanding legend here. It is said that deep underground, below even Abyss, is a place called the Chasm of the Bound wherein lies the Chalice of Beginnings. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: The Chalice of Beginnings? *** Linhardt: I've never heard of it, but chances are it's some kind of sacred artifact belonging to the church. ** Choice 2: The Chasm of the Bound? *** Yuri: Huh. This is the first I've heard of it... So you believe Abyss is connected to that place? *** Balthus: Lots of twists and turns down here, so it's not the craziest idea ever. Must be well hidden though. * Aelfric: I once happened upon an old document that mentioned a ritual called the Rite of Rising. The text was incomplete, so I was unable to achieve a full understanding of the topic. I cannot even guarantee the authenticity of what I read. But it stated that the Chalice of Beginnings is a sacred object crafted by order of Saint Seiros herself. Saint Seiros apparently used the artifact to carry out the Rite of Rising, along with the Four Apostles. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What is the Rite of Rising? *** Aelfric: It is a ritual that is believed to have the power to resurrect a life that was lost. ** Choice 2: Who are the Four Apostles? *** Linhardt: I vaguely recall reading about the Four Apostles. They were saints...and that's about all anyone knows. Hardly any records of them remain. Few alive even know their names, but these apostles supposedly assisted the Four Saints with their holy work. *** Aelfric: It is also believed that Saint Seiros attempted to perform a resurrection using the chalice. * Aelfric: However, the ritual failed... The Four Apostles bound the chalice so that it would never fall into a mortal's hands. * Claude: The Rite of Rising, eh? Hmm... * Constance: Ah, yes, the chalice of legend! My father mentioned it to me a very long time ago. A secret treasure of the church... A chalice powerful enough to resurrect the dead... Exhilarating, no? * Dimitri: Quite. It is no small wonder that people are after it. * Edelgard: Even so, we still don't have much to go on. We must gather more information about this legend at once. * Aelfric: I wholeheartedly agree. I will do all I can to track down more clues within the monastery. Although, Garreg Mach's library is so...well curated, I doubt any further records will be found. * Constance: Wondrous! We shall do all that we can as well. Explore Edelgard and Dimitri How could you know that? Something has been on my mind… * Dimitri: Pardon the odd question, but something has been bothering me for a while now. Your hair...was it always that color? * Edelgard: That is an odd question. But yes, if you must know, it was a different color when I was a child. How could you know that? Is it possible that we met before the academy? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What are you two talking about? ** Choice 2: Your hair changed color? * Edelgard: It’s...a long story. Now is not the time or place. * Dimitri: Yes, of course. My apologies. Claude and Yuri Why not tell me your hidden agenda? Must be hard work. * Yuri: Well, well. The Imperial princess, the crown prince, and the next sovereign duke. Must be exhausting trying to suss out each other’s intentions, huh? * Claude: Nah, we get along great. I mean, we kind of have no choice. A petty squabble could start an all-out war. And it doesn’t take a fancy title to have a hidden agenda. Isn’t that right, Yuri? * Yuri: Cheeky...and off base. What do you think, friend? Do you think I’m off plotting nefarious deeds? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Yes, I do. *** Yuri: Ha ha ha! Brutally honest… I love it. ** Choice 2: No, I don’t. *** Yuri: Ha ha! Not very perceptive, are we? * Yuri: Even so, that’s a bit much, wouldn’t you say? I do what I need to get by--nothing more than that. As for the others, they’ve all got their own struggles, but they’re nothing if not trustworthy. * Claude: Humbling yourself while promoting your friends… Gotta say, I don’t hate this side of you. * Yuri: Seems we’re in mutual neutrality of one another. I like that you keep your cards close. We’ll get along just fine, you and I. Linhardt The Four Apostles… * Linhardt: The Four Apostles… Gah, this is killing me! I’m on the verge of remembering something. I can’t shake the feeling that one of their names is… also a food or something. Ashe A respectable man… * Ashe: I’ve only had the chance to speak with Aelfric briefly, but he seems like a respectable man. It’s obvious the whole town has a lot of affection for him. Kind of reminds me of Lonato in that way… Hilda I think she’s the real deal. * Hilda: Had a chance to poke your head in here, Professor? It’s a fortune-teller’s room! Judging by all her mystical-looking doodads, I think she’s the real deal too. I wonder of she does matchmaking. Maybe she can help me sort through my countless suitors. Balthus It’s a real-life maze. * Balthus: I’ve got a lot of time on my hands down here, so I’ve been venturing even deeper underground. This place is loaded with winding paths and blocked-off tunnels. It’s a real maze. Only a few folks even know how to operate the gate mechanisms and hidden passages. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Gate mechanisms? *** Balthus: That’s what I said. Activate the mechanism, and the gate slams shut. Bang! ** Choice 2: Hidden passages? *** Balthus: That’s what I said. Things will shift without notice here, revealing hidden passages. Walls. Floors. Everything. Gotta stay sharp. * Balthus: Actually, I’ll level with you. Yuri and Constance are much better about scoping out that kind of thing, heh. Hapi No wonder… * Hapi: You’ve only been on the job for a few moons, hun? No wonder you don’t come off as a mindless church flunky. Plus, you don’t flap your trap all the time. I appreciate that. I hope you never change, no matter how many years you spend with the annoying people up there. Constance Where are those records…? * Constance: The records should be here some-- Oh! Hello, Professor. It’s good that you’ve come. I realized that I missed an opportunity to congratulate myself on my military achievements. But now that you’re here, I have an audience for it. Indulge me, won’t you? Ahaha! Behold the proof that the utmost honor in combat belongs to none other than I, Constance von Nuvelle! What a relief to get that off my chest! Now, where did Aelfric get to? I must have words with him. Aelfric The Ashen Wolf House… * Aelfric: The Ashen Wolves got their name from the beasts who guard the Blue Sea Star. The archbishop named the house herself, in fact. In spite of that, it seems she looks unfavorably upon our house of late. This saddens me greatly. Abysskeeper Everyone’s in high spirits today. * Abysskeeper: Hey, you. Listen up. I’ve got something to report. The bandit sightings have stopped. For now. I still won’t let my guard down, though! What else… Notice how everyone’s in high spirits? Know why? I do. It’s because Master Aelfric is here. He’s real special, that one. He saved my life and lots of others here too. He’s earned some hero worship. Mysterious Woman My mother is waiting for me… * Mysterious Woman: There was a time when I did much fighting. Then I was captured. Then...I escaped. My home is far away now. My mother is waiting for me, but returning is… It is far away. I worry that I will be here until I am very old. Rogue Mercenary I can’t believe he’s single… * Rogue: I heard Aelfric came to Yuri’s rescue in the attack that happened recently. That’s just what you’d expect from someone as kind and strong as he is. I can’t believe he’s single… Rogue Warrior I came to see Aelfric. * Rogue: Abyss is a sprawling place. Some houses, like mine, are actually quite far from the center of town. What brings me all the way here then, you ask? I came to see Aelfric. Even a glimpse of him is said to bring good luck. Rogue Barbarian Drinks haven’t gotten any better. * Rogue: Don’t suppose you’re here for a drink, huh. They aren’t any better, I’ll tell ya right now. Maybe folks down here wouldn’t be so awful if they could get their hands on something worth tasting. Who am I kidding… Nobles are just as bad. Boy Sometimes Aelfric gives out candy! * Boy: Sometimes Aelfric give out candy! Stick close by him, and you might get some too. But save a little for me, OK? Girl You mustn’t. Not ever! * Girl: Don’t annoy Hapi or make her feel disappointed. You mustn’t. Not ever! OK? Elderly Man We’ve got Aelfric to keep an eye on things. * Elderly Man: For folks who’ve lost their homes on the surface, Abyss is all they’ve got. Place used to be nothing more than a den of criminals who did whatever they pleased. Now, we’ve got Aelfric to keep an eye on things. He understands that keeping people fed’s the way to keep ‘em calm. Event: Into the Deep Abyssian Classroom | Daytime * Aelfric: The answer is no. I will not allow it. It is far too dangerous. * Constance: Ah, but if we can determine its origin, we may eliminate the very danger that vexes you! * Balthus: You already know this, but there are plenty of folks down here who can't defend themselves. If these attacks keep up, eventually they'll find themselves in harm's way. * Aelfric: Yes, I am aware. However, for the time being, you must promise to refrain from acting recklessly. My dear flock has suffered enough as it is. You needn't take any further risks. (Aelfric leaves) * Hilda: Surprisingly overbearing, isn't he? He must really care about you guys. * Constance: Most certainly. Yet if we fail to nip this problem in the bud...I shudder to think of what will transpire. (Byleth enters) * Constance: Aha, it's you! In the nick of time, as it were. Come, let us venture into the deep, deep underground. The chalice of legend awaits! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: We're going underground? *** Constance: But of course! Deeper and deeper still beneath the monastery, to the Chasm of the Bound. ** Choice 2: The chalice... * Hapi: Coco... You didn't hear a word Elfie said, did you? * Constance: I surely did, but we must read between the lines. Aelfric wants a solution as badly as we do. And so, we shall seek out the Chalice of Beginnings and present it to the church! If our enemies desire the object, this should halt all future attacks on Abyss! Ahaha! Brilliant, no? * Claude: I'm not so sure about that. According to legend, there's some kind of binding that protects it from would-be thieves. Even if we find it, we can't just walk up and take it unless we figure out how to break that thing. * Constance: Ah, but that is simplicity itself! We shall first ascertain whether it is still bound, and then... we shall release it! * Balthus: But where is this chasm, anyway? I've never even heard of the place, much less seen it. * Constance: As luck would have it, I have discovered yet another secret passage! It appears to go deep underground. According to my superior instincts, it undoubtedly leads to the Chasm of the Bound! * Yuri: Huh. I suppose it's worth a look. I don't care about finding some old cup, but if it could help us protect Abyss, I'll support the cause. * Constance: You surface dwellers do not have anything else to do at present, do you? You'll assist us, will you not? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: We're busy. Very busy. *** Claude: Come on, Teach. We got plenty of time to follow them down that deep, dark tunnel. Admit it. Personally, I'm dying to find out more about this chasm and chalice business. ** Choice 2: We'll go with you. *** Linhardt: I don't have anything scheduled before my next nap, so I guess that's fine. Edelgard doesn't look too thrilled, though... * Constance: Ahaha! Splendid! It is decided. We leave at once. The Depths | Daytime * Linhardt: *yawns* Feeling pretty lost right now. How long have we been walking? I'm guessing a full week. * Hapi: A week? Ridiculous. It's been a few hours at most. * Edelgard: Exaggerations aside, if this takes much longer, I'm concerned about our lack of food and water. * Claude: She's got a point. How about we trek a bit farther, and if we don't find anything, we turn back? * Dimitri: Constance... I find it rather curious how quickly you became fixated on the chalice. Care to explain? * Constance: Oh, I... No. Why would I be fixated on a silly little legend...for some supposed ulterior motive? Ahaha... * Yuri: Ha, you want the esteem. You think this will convince the church to help you restore your fallen house. * Constance: Uh! How could you possibly know that?! Have you been snooping within the confines of my very mind?! * Yuri: "I shall restore House Nuvelle to its former glory at all costs!" Haha! It's practically your catchphrase. * Linhardt: Aha! Just as I suspected. Constance is the former lady of House Nuvelle. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What is House Nuvelle? ** Choice 2: You know House Nuvelle? * Linhardt: Until just a few years ago, it was a house of viscounts in the west of the Empire. They had a long and distinguished history. * Edelgard: House Nuvelle lost its status five years ago, as a result of their part in the war. * Constance: Huh. You speak as though it has nothing to do with you. * Edelgard: I fear all I can do is ask forgiveness in place of my useless father. If doing so will comfort you in any way, then please accept my-- * Constance: Save your breath. That will not be necessary. There is only one thing that I desire. For the sake of my parents...who fell courageously and selflessly in defense of the Empire... For them, I shall restore our status, revive House Nuvelle, and return it to its former glory! All that I do, even spending each day advancing my magical prowess, is to that end. * Hapi: And in reward for all that hard work, you were forced to live underground. Life's cruel. It's like you took a shortcut back to the starting line. Or maybe you're just unlucky. * Constance: What are you saying?! I never intended to share... that side of me with you... * Balthus: Look at that! It's a good thing we didn't turn back. That looks mighty chasm-like if you ask me. Event: Underneath Garreg Mach Underneath Garreg Mach | Daytime * Dimitri: Say... Are we beneath the bridge at the monastery? Incredible... * Claude: Huh. I never thought I'd be gazing up at that bridge we've crossed a thousand times from way, way down below. * Yuri: Are we sure this is the right place? * Constance: It is. I think. I believe. I...hope? * Edelgard: Constance, why are you hiding in the shade? Aren't you the one who insisted that we find the chalice? * Constance: Fine! If you insist that I join you, then I shall. Satisfied?! (Constance emerges, her face cast in shadow and looking anxious) * Constance: ... Oh my. I was quite rude just now... Please accept my humble apologies for treating you so foully. I presumed too much to stand beside such noble paragons. Allow me to dig a hole to bury myself in... * Balthus: Ugh... No matter how deep underground we are, I guess sunlight is still sunlight. Poor Constance. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What's going on? ** Chocie 2: She's not her usual self... * Hapi: This is what Coco's like in the sun. That's why she lives underground. * Constance: I fear I cannot guarantee that this is the Chasm of the Bound. I have almost surely wasted our time. * Balthus: Enough with the self-doubt, yeah? Just put one foot in front of the other. We'll have you back in the shadows before you know it. * Hapi: Cheer up, Coco. We need you. * Constance: And now I have forced you into a state of pity. I feel so very worthless. * Dimitri: I admit, I have never seen anything quite like this before. Is there nothing we can do to help? * Balthus: Hapi, keep Constance moving. If we don't start searching, we'll never find that damn chalice. * Hapi: Fine. I'll just push her a bit, I guess... * Constance: I must ask you to cease. You shall soil your hands upon my filthy back. No soap could possibly-- Huh? This feeling... I sense magic in the air. There is something just ahead. The binding spell, perhaps... * Linhardt: I don't feel anything at all... Wait. Actually, I hear something. Something big. And it's moving. (There's a loud mechanical noise) * Edelgard: Perhaps there is something in place that is guarding the chalice. (A golem with the Crest of Seiros on it appears) * Claude: Yikes! What is that thing? It's like some kind of gigantic toy. * Yuri: I don't have the slightest idea what's going on, but I know it doesn't bode well. * Balthus: I dunno. Could be fun. It's been a while since I've met an enemy that could put up a good fight! Hey, you! Meet your master, pal! I'm gonna pummel you into my own personal shield! Battle Beginning of map * Balthus: What’s the deal? No matter how many we squash, more just take their place. * Linhardt: Hmm… If those things were created to protect the chalice, there must be a way to deactivate them. * Constance: If I may presume to offer my opinion, the statues may warrant scrutiny. * Hapi: Hmm, there must be a way to activate those things. I bet they require some kind of key… * Marcelle: You who befoul this sacred place--leave now or perish! * Balthus: Sacred place? Sounds like the Chasm of the Bound, all right. * Hilda: I think I may have found the key. That thing over there is carrying it around. After defeating Marcelle and obtaining the Spellbreak Key * Yuri: Huh… There’s clearly something special about this key. Better keep it safe. Using the spellbreak key on the wrong lock 1 * Golem: Vanquish the fools! * Constance: Our failure to use caution is most regrettable. I’m certainly paying the price for it now… * Claude: One key, multiple keyholes… Must be a fellow schemer! * Edelgard: Agreed. This is just the sort of trap your crafty brain would dream up. Using the spellbreak key on the wrong lock 2 * Ashe: What?! This one’s a trap too… How are we supposed to tell them apart? * Dimitri: Only one left. Hopefully we can finally put a stop to this madness! Using the spellbreak key on the correct lock (End of map) * Yuri: Close call, but we did it. Our efforts paid off. * Hapi: There’s something drawn on the rock over there. They look like Crests… Whoa! What’s going on? (The ground shakes) * Constance: My Crest! Oh, but look at the stone. There’s light streaming from it. Event: The Bound Chalice Underneath Garreg Mach | Daytime (The four Crests of the lost apostles glow on a cracked rock wall with a hole in the middle) * Claude: Look! There's something in that opening! * Constance: Oh! Can it be? (Constance pulls out an ornate chalice) * Balthus: Is that... * Constance: You would know best. It is beyond my ken whether that is the chalice. Curse my ignorance! * Balthus: Answer the question, will ya? Is it or isn't it? * Constance: That quaking earlier... Some kind of containment magic related to the Crests was in place here. Whether intentionally or not, the chalice was released. I hesitate to suggest that those things were the cause. Oh, perhaps one of our Crests was the key to unbinding the chalice... * Hapi: Care to summarize that? * Constance: My apologies. I have caused you undue vexation by speaking so incomprehensibly. Were I to venture a tentative guess, I would say that this is, indeed, the Chalice of Beginnings. * Balthus: You could have just said, "This is it, all right!" * Linhardt: Forgotten Crests resembling those of the Four Apostles, depicted on a sealed rock wall... Objects that resemble holy armaments and a chalice that gathers magic all on its own... I don't know of any other legends that cover all of that, so this must be the chalice we're looking for. * Constance: A thousand thank-yous for covering my own inadequacy with such a competent explanation. * Edelgard: I'm still not used to hearing you speak in such a manner... * Constance: Forgive me, Your Highness. If I have displeased you, please take my life as a small gesture of atonement. * Claude: Oh, Your Highest of Highnesses, I doth humbly beg of thee to find forgiveness within your royal heart. * Edelgard: Stop fooling around, Claude. And, Constance, I assure you, there is nothing to forgive. * Constance: Hm? (Constance looks at the sky as thunder echoes in the distance) * Dimitri: I hear thunder. Rain is soon to follow. * Yuri: We'd better head back to Abyss before the storm hits us. (They all walk off. Constance stays behind as clouds roll in) * Constance: ... Ugh! It happened yet again. Why must my good intentions always-- (A golem makes a mechanical sound) * Constance: Huh? What was that sound?! It cannot be... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts